warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die Wildnis/Kapitel 7
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 6 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 8}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 7. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Gelbzahn Erwähnte Charaktere *Löwenherz *Tigerkralle Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **SchattenClan-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium Tiere *Maus *Ratte *Drossel *Kaninchen *Frosch Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Eingerissene und zerfetzte Ohren *Vernarbte Schnauze *Beinwunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, Frischbeute, Krähenfraß, Gesetz der Krieger *Entfernungen: Mäuselänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Ältester, Junges (nur im Original) *Zeit: Herzschlag *Redewendung: "ausgekotze Fellkugel", "zu Mäusefutter zerfetzen", "Mäusefutter", "Sack Fell ohne Rückgrat", "Froschlaich" Wissenswertes *Seite 93: "Er duckte sich und (...)" - Vor dem Wort und müsste "tief" stehen, da im Original die Rede von dropping low ist (vgl. Seite 80 von Into the Wild) *Seite 93: Der Satzrest "(...), with a lightning movement, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 80 von Into the Wild) *Seite 94: "Die Kätzin maunzte triumphierend." - Statt maunzte müsste es "jaulte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von triumphant yowl ist (vgl. Seite 81 von Into the Wild) *Seite 94: Gelbzahn wird fälschlicherweise mit orangefarbenen Augen beschrieben. *Seite 95: Das Wort dann vom Satz "(...) und dann verschwinde ich." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 81 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 95: Der Satzteil "(...), feeling the stir of ancient cat spirits deep inside him." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und fühlte tief in seinem Inneren die Regung uralter Katzengeister.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und fühlte tief in seinem Inneren den uralten Katzeninstinkt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 82 von Into the Wild) *Seite 95: Gelbzahns Beschreibung (orange eyes) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 82 von Into the Wild) *Seite 95: "(...) Augen leuchteten anerkennend." - Statt anerkennend müsste es "mit neuem Respekt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von with new respect ist (vgl. Seite 82 von Into the Wild) *Seite 95: "(...) verklumpte Fell der Kätzin entglitt seinen Krallen, (...)" - Statt entglitt müsste es "verhakte sich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von snagged in his claws ist (vgl. Seite 82 von Into the Wild) *Seite 96: Der Ausruf "Mur-ugh!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 83 von Into the Wild) *Seite 96: Der Satz "You speak from your heart, young Firepaw." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du sprichst aus/mit deinem Herzen, junger Feuerpfote.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Folge deinem Herzen, junger Feuerpfote." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 83 von Into the Wild) *Seite 97: Der Satzrest "Over and over (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 84 von Into the Wild) *Seite 97: "(...) zu Mäusefutter zerfetzt." - Statt (Mäuse)futter müsste es "(Mäuse)staub" heißen, da im Original die Rede von mousedust ist (vgl. Seite 84 von Into the Wild) *Seite 98: Der Rang "Junge" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Kleinen" übersetzt. *Seite 99: Der Satzrest "(...) and her tail lost its gorse-bush stiffness." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 85 von Into the Wild) *Seite 100: Es ist die Rede von "Ein paar Minuten später", obwohl die Katzen unsere Einteilung der Zeit gar nicht verwenden und demnach diesen Begriff auch gar nicht kennen geschweige denn verwenden. *Seite 101: Der Satzrest "Knowing she had found a sore spot, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 87 von Into the Wild) *Seite 101: Der Satz "Familiar scents." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 87 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 7es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 7 Kategorie:Verweise